


Lantern Of Our Love

by FiendMaz



Series: The Malec Power Couple (HP AU Oneshots) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Magnus Bane, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunters Big Bang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: “Hey, Alec?”Alec chuckled quietly. “Yes, baby?”“Is your heart taken or do you mind if I Slytherin?” Magnus asked seriously, though his eyes were alight with fond humour.Alec’s cheeks dimpled with his smile. “That was the first pick-up line you ever used on me.”--A sequel to, “A Hallowe’en Tale Worthy of Magnus Bane,” but can be read as a standalone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Please enjoy the fluff and outrageous pick-up lines coming your way <3
> 
> A huge thank you to the following angels who looked over my work in a hurry: [blushingalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingalec/pseuds/blushingalec), [beyondthehunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt), and [thotjolras](https://www.thotjolras.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, thank you to my official beta, [alecisgay](https://www.alecisgay.tumblr.com/) and my official artist (and friend), [djchika](https://www.djchika.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And thank you so much for the active people on the The Salty Gays™ Discord server aka the #saltingsquad, ya’ll know who you are. I would not have survived writing this whole thing within two nights without your moral support and generous love. <3
> 
> Lastly, thank you to [ thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion) for being so supportive and helping me choose the names for the fantastic beasts!

 

It was easy to ignore the subtle beauty of a city as lively and vibrant as London during the day. In the blanket of the night, however, there was nothing to distract from it. The indigo sky reflected on the calm surface of the River Thames and combined with the city lights, creating a glowing effect that rendered Magnus breathless.

This was the sight he came home to from his tiring work as the High Warlock of The International Magical Law Enforcement (TIMLE) which was something he hadn’t been able to do for the last few weeks. He had been chasing after a slippery Dark Wizard who had been far too talented at running away and hiding for his taste.

Despite his tremendous exhaustion, he was excited to finally be able to go home to the love of his life. His heart was aflutter with emotions even in his current state and he knew that upon seeing Alec, he’d feel energised and rejuvenated as if he has had a full night’s worth of sleep.

In fact, he already felt more awake just thinking about his love. It was this feeling, he thought to himself, _this_ feeling that he never wished to part from. The ring tucked away in his pocket was a testament to that.

A soothing melody interrupted his lovesick  thoughts and a tired smile graced his face when he realised it was the song he used for that one special person. He lifted his phone up to his ear and let out a breathy, “hey.”

_“You sound exhausted, baby.”_

“I am,” Magnus agreed.

_“Are you near?”_

Magnus lifted himself up to a sitting position from where he was lying down on his beloved Thunderbird, Maneficent, and did a proper look around at his surroundings. He watched the houses blur as he passed them,  speeding towards  the familiar horizon line. “I’m near,” he replied a little nervously. “You don’t have plans, do you?”

 _“Plans?”_ Alec made a surprised noise. _“No. Do_ you _?”_

“Perhaps…” Magnus trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure about his plans despite having  to postpone it for so long already. He sighed again, though not so heavily this time. “I was thinking of going to South Wales for a festival but I’ve also been feeling like going to Hogwarts for a stroll first.”

_“Okay… have you eaten?”_

“Not yet, darling. I rushed back as soon as I wrapped things up at TIMLE.” Magnus rubbed his stomach as the talk of eating awakened his previously dormant hunger. He felt Maneficent swoop down and he draped himself back over his Thunderbird. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

_“I’ll see you outside.”_

Maneficent glided past oblivious muggle homes and landed perfectly in the middle of his home’s large backyard, a few feet away from where Alec stood with a expectant smile. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his love and quickly dismounted with a thankful pat on soft hair.

He rushed over to his boyfriend’s open arms and allowed himself to be lifted off the ground in a tight, heartfelt hug. “Oh, darling, how I’ve missed you so.” Overwhelmed from being in Alec’s arms again after so many weeks apart, his voice shook a little as he tightened his hold.

They had gone from always being within each other’s orbit, inseparable, to graduating and taking up travel-heavy jobs that made them  constantly on the move. And though they always tried to make a point of  returning home. Whether it be in the deep hour of the night or the pale light of the early morning, sometimes it just wasn’t possible.

Case in point.

It was easier for Alec as a Professor of Care of Magical Creatures in Hogwarts and the founder of the EMCC (Endangered Magical Creatures Conservation) since travel was confined within Europe. But Magnus, on the other hand, had gone on to become a legendary Auror and spearhead the creation of TIMLE as the High Warlock — whilst also being the silent founder of EMCC — so it was harder, apparition or not, to always go home what with the unpredictability and tough demands of an Auror’s job.

Never mind the fact that an emergency case could come up for either of them at any time, being in TIMLE meant that he had to hunt down Dark Wizards for days, weeks, or months on end.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked concernedly. “Maybe we should just stay in tonight?”

“I just really missed you,” Magnus explained as he patted Alec’s back reassuringly. He pulled away from the hug with a wide smile and took in the stunning visuals of his love. “It’s been a trying few weeks…”

“Maybe I’ll join you next time; summer’s near,” Alec said nonchalantly.

“No, you won’t.” Magnus glared. “Don’t even joke, Alexander. You’ve always been non-combatant so I will definitely not bring you along.”

Alec laughed. “Hey, I fight with poachers and hunters plenty!”

“I know you do,” Magnus smirked and then wrinkled his nose at the loud noises he could hear from behind them. He looked over his shoulder to see Maneficent noisily playing around with Alec’s Granian, Ríki, and rolled his eyes at them.

They’d had so many complaints from the neighbourhood during the first few months of living in central London that they’d had to cover their whole house with noise-cancelling spells, among others.

“So what’s this festival you want to go to?” Alec prompted after a few seconds passed of them simply watching their beasts play around. “And do they have food there?”

“Always asking the important questions, darling.” Magnus chuckled.

Alec shrugged. “We’re both hungry.”

“That we are. But no, they do not have food there. I was thinking we could grab some food from the Kitchen when we go to Hogwarts and drop by your office to see our Diricawl family too.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. He felt his smile grow when Alec’s eyes lit up at the prospect of sneaking into the Kitchen for some food with the house elves like they did as teenagers.

“Sounds like a great plan.” Alec grabbed his hand eagerly. “Let’s go!”

“Wow,” Magnus remarked. “You _must_ be hungry.”

“Shut up, Magnus.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The trip to Hogwarts happened in a blink of an eye as they apparated into Hogsmeade, whilst Ríki flew over to meet them since Magnus had Maneficent stay home to rest. They entered the castle without much trouble since the school recognised them and they went through the familiar halls to the Kitchen, only stopping when bumping into equally familiar faces.

It was a trip down memory lane for Magnus every time he came back to Hogwarts. He loved it immensely — especially when he entered the Kitchen and was greeted enthusiastically by the house elves that he knew so well. His dinner was an enjoyable one filled with laughter as he and Alec, who was normally too busy to drop by the Kitchen, caught up with the house elves.

“Glad to see everyone is still as friendly as ever,” he announced an hour later to the house elves that were surrounding him, grin wide on his face. “I’m really happy to have caught up with you all. All your gossip is well noted! But I think it’s about time for me and Alec to go —,”

A loud chorus of protests interrupted him.

“We have a schedule to keep to but I promise I’ll be back soon, okay?” Magnus winked at them and then thanked them all for their hospitality. He took hold of the take away bag and waved a last goodbye to the house elves before walking over to the exit where Alec was surrounded by other house elves, engaged in an animated conversation. “Darling.”

Alec looked up abruptly, hand still up in a half-gesture. “Oh!” He turned back to the house elves. “Let’s continue this tomorrow.”

“Of course, sir!”

“Fantastic.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and they both left the kitchen with much fanfare. “C’mon, c’mon, I want to have enough time with our little Diricawl family,” he said excitedly. It was rare that he was able to spend time with the fantastic beasts of the EMCC that he and Alec founded after they graduated and he always took the chance to do so when he could.

Today was steadily a lucky day for him having captured his Dark Wizard target, go home to Alec before dawn, see the house elves again, and now have some time to cuddle with the adorable Diricawl family he had nurtured from their birth. The ring was a heavy weight in his pocket but instead of feeling worried like earlier, he felt incredibly thrilled about it.

“Magnus?” Alec called out with furrowed brows.

“Oh.” Magnus snapped out of his thoughts to see that they had arrived at the Care of Magical Creatures office. He gestured for them to enter with a slight blush and playfully shoved Alec in when the other smirked teasingly at him. “Shush and get in there, _professor_.”

Alec whipped his head around to level a stare. “Don’t _purr_ that title at me right now or I’m dragging us back home.”

“Woops.” Magnus fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

“Cute, but it won’t work!” Alec wagged a finger. “Anyway, where are our kids?”

Magnus laughed giddily as he did every time their little Diricawl family was called their “kids” by anyone they knew, but most especially when Alec did so. “Div! Rune! Come to papa.” In an instant a brief flash appeared inches away from his face and he quickly raised his hands to grab Divination from thin air whilst Alec did the same for Rune beside him. “Hello, my lovely,” he cooed.

Divination, a female Diricawl and Rune’s wife, was a glowing ball of magenta fluff, so gorgeous and so wonderfully loving. Like always, she immediately opened up her magnificent wings to wrap around Magnus’s face in a warm hug.

“So cute.” Magnus melted under the affectionate gesture instantaneously and gently patted Divination’s back with a smitten smile. His eyes on Alec’s turned back, he quietly whispered to her, “I’m going to propose to daddy, will you wish me luck?”

A positive rumbling made Divination’s body vibrate and she patted his cheek once in response.

“Thank you, Div.” Magnus nuzzled his face against Divination’s in gratitude when another brief flash appeared near him and he narrowly missed catching the tiny, mischievous Diricawl child that boasted both the magenta colour of Divination and Rune’s emerald. “Oh dear. What a troublemaker, you are.”

The little one made a sound not unlike that of a cat’s and rolled around on the small of his palm.

Magnus groaned at the display. “I’m going to die from the cuteness if we don’t leave soon,” he informed Alec urgently.

“Love,” Alec laughed out his name and set Rune down on a nearby table. “You say that every time.” He shook his head and took away the Diricawl child to place down beside Rune. “Let’s go then, it’s almost midnight anyway and we’ll miss the whole event.”

“Alright.” Magnus pouted a bit as he pecked Divination goodbye. She smiled at him and patted his cheeks with her wings before disapparating to join her family on the table where Alec was having last words with Rune.

“Take care of the office for me,” Alec said lastly as he stepped away.

“Bye, dears.” Magnus waved at the Diricawl family and couldn’t help the enchanted smile that graced his lips once more when they waved back. “I really can’t deal with this,” he threw his hands up into the air and quickly grabbed Alec for a quick exit.

“You’re hopeless.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

As the shimmering, pale, magical force that he had conjured up to cocoon them protectively against the gale force wind continued to ripple violently, Magnus tightened his already vice-like grip around Alec’s body and questioned the sanity of his decision to get on Ríki.

He had never rode on Ríki before; mostly because he was always with Maneficent, but also because he was rather terrified of the insane speed that Granians boasted. His soul felt like it was flying away with every second that Ríki flew faster than the wind and he laid his head down on the shoulder before him dizzily. “Darling?”

Alec’s reply was barely audible because as amazing as his protective shield was, it did nothing to cancel out the noise of the gale force wind so Magnus went with his gut feeling that he had been heard and continued on, “is this… supposed to be _fun_?”

He felt Alec go still and then a moment later he heard the very distant murmur of, “Ríki, síga,” and a second later, they slowed down considerably to the extent that he was no longer on the verge of being deaf from the loud wind. Far behind him, he heard Maneficent cry out in audible relief and snorted to himself; his dear Thunderbird must have been struggling with the speed too.

“Sorry, babe, are you okay?”

Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s shoulder to see his love peer at him worriedly. “I’ll be fine, darling…” He took a good look at the view he could now properly see and the side of his lips quirked up automatically. England was a sight to behold under the twinkling blanket of midnight, the cities a scatter of lights and the bodies of water a glittering silk sheet reflection. “Now we can enjoy the view.”

“Hmm… you’re right,” Alec commented.

“Let me guess,” Magnus started. “Too busy going to one place after another to save as many endangered magical creatures like the hero you are to bother with the view?” He questioned, fond and proud like always.

“Says you, High Warlock?”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m the stereotypical glamorous hero and you, my love, are the stereotypical modern day hero. Professor by day and fantastic beasts rescuer by night.”

“I’m hardly as exciting as you make me sound,” Alec retorted, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Nonsense,” Magnus chastised.

Alec raised a brow. “Exactly how adventurous are you imagining my life to be?”

“That’s for me to know,” Magnus winked. “It doesn’t matter anyway, darling, you’re incredible and so am I. We’ve always been _the_ power couple of this century, after all.”

Alec smiled indulgently. “I love you,” he murmured. “And you’d have definitely given Dumbledore a run for his money were we alive when he was.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my love.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

They arrived in good time, the festival having only just started. Magnus led the way through the crowd as Alec followed along, their hands clasped together tightly. He probably _looked_ at ease at that moment, but he wasn’t. Truthfully, he was also very curious and awestruck by everything since it was his first time here too.

Lights littered the sky as they littered the ground, their warm glow brighter than the stars and the moon. There was music to be heard in the distance, joyful and peaceful, and fire pits crackling where people sat around amicably chatting away or quietly observing in companionable silence, and the sweet smell of s’mores permeated the air.

It was all as stunningly beautiful in person as it was in pictures, and he was indescribably  happy that he chose tonight, at this festival, night as _the_ day.

He turned around to face Alec once they reached the centre of the festival space, surrounded by the milling people and the incandescent lanterns, and his breath caught at the wonderful sight he was privy to up close. Alec’s eyes were glittering captivatingly under the warm, flickering lighting and he fell in love all over again. His lips parted in an awed sigh and he laid his hands on Alec’s hips as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

In no time at all, two lanterns were set down beside them by kind Muggles and it prompted him to start speaking. “I stumbled upon a festival just like this in Salt Lake City one night while I was chasing a Slovakian Dark Wizard. It was so beautiful that I almost got distracted enough to let my target slip away.

“She didn’t get away, of course, but I ended up apparating into TIMLE just to drop her off and went right back to the festival. I was so curious and I ended up sticking around to find out what it was all about.” He tipped his head up to look at the wondrous sight of lanterns flying in the sky. “The lanterns are supposed to represent a person’s highest hopes, deepest regrets, and fondest dreams… so people light them up and release them into the sky.

“It’s an immensely meaningful festival, so,” he paused and lowered his gaze back to Alec as he finished his sentence, heart full. “Ever since then I’ve always wanted to do this with you. And now here we are.” He gestured grandly at their surroundings and smiled brightly. “Welcome, Alexander, to the Lantern Festival.”

“It’s beautiful, baby.” Alec smiled handsomely.

“Even more with you.”

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “My High Warlock, you mustn’t use the full extent of your charming powers on unsuspecting victims.”

“Unsuspecting?” Magnus raised a brow.

“I should say innocent, but then again...” Alec trailed off with a smirk.

“But then again.”

Alec snickered. “How do we do this then?”

“Not now.” Magnus patted Alec’s hand gently, picked up a lantern as Alec did and then proceeded to bring them over towards the empty space by the seafront. He led them to sit down on the ground before the endless stretch of shimmering water and leaned against Alec’s shoulder. His free hand drifted up to his pocket and clutched tightly at the box inside, which contained the most precious piece of jewellery in his life.

He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, with their toes eventually dug deep into the warm sand and accompanied by two lanterns at their respective sides. The black lake was no longer just shimmering with the moonlight, but sparkling breathtakingly with the bright lights of the lanterns floating into the sky behind them.

Magnus had missed these moments of peace and silence with Alec that once upon a time weren’t rare for them. He shivered a little when a cold chill blew past, but a second later a warm blanket covered his shoulders. His lips parted in an airy chuckle and his heart was all aflutter once more.

“Hey, Magnus?”

“Hm?” Magnus shifted so he could look into Alec’s eyes.

“What will you be sending off your lantern for?”

“All my hopes and dreams,” Magnus replied intently.

Alec tilted his head contemplatively. “Me too.”

“Hey, Alec?”

Alec chuckled quietly. “Yes, baby?”

“Is your heart taken or do you mind if I _Slytherin_?” Magnus asked seriously, though his eyes were alight with fond humour.

Alec’s cheeks dimpled with his smile. “That was the first pick-up line you ever used on me.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_It was safe to say that morning classes were the bane of Magnus’s life as he was a bane to the professors’ lives — no, that didn’t make sense, since he was definitely a favourite student. He grinned in self-contentment and his grin only grew when he saw who was walking his way. As usual, he was in the right place at the right time. “Alexander!”_

_Alec looked up from the book he was nose-deep in and smiled crookedly, ever-handsome. “Hey, Magnus. Your class is about to start, isn’t it?”_

_“Keeping tabs on me, Lightwood?” Magnus smirked cockily._

_“It’s not that hard to remember things like these.” Alec shrugged. “Don’t let me keep you, by the way. I’d rather not be the reason you’re late.”_

_Magnus stepped forward, put his pointer finger on top of the open book and pushed it down. “You’re a great reason.”_

_“Seriously, Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes as the corridor emptied. “Go to class. We can talk later.”_

_“No.” Magnus twisted his lips to one side and dropped his facade once they were the only ones left in the vicinity. “If you aren’t busy, keep me company for a while.”_

_Alec’s brows furrowed automatically and he flicked his book away from view with a wave of his hand. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing really — or, well, hopefully nothing.”_

_“You’re… beating around the bush,” Alec pointed out almost in concerned awe. “That’s not the Magnus Bane I know. Please tell me what’s wrong.”_

_Magnus smiled slightly and offered up his hand. He gripped Alec’s when it was offered and gently led them out of the castle, onto the grounds, and all the way to the lake in perfect silence. His steps slowed as they reached the shore and he took a deep breath before turning around to face the tall Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain._

_It wasn’t a coincidence that they were friends now. In fact, he had planned their first meeting perfectly in an almost obsessive manner to the point that his friends were calling him crazy — but then again, they always insulted him as a form of affection so he ignored them._

_The day was cloudy when he_ accidentally _bumped into Alec after a Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw match. It had been Alec’s first day as Captain in an official match and Magnus’s favourite Ravenclaw had been buzzing with joy. People who weren’t him would think it would be the worst time to_ meet _with Alec but Magnus knew the other well enough (not because he was a stalker) to know that it was the perfect time._

 _Alec was the sort of person that revelled in happy times in peace and quiet away from noise so he knew that the Ravenclaw would sneak away from everyone else at some point between the Quidditch Pitch and the walk to the castle. It was then he planned his_ coincidental _meet and, of course, it was a success._

_He had bumped into Alec near the forest where the Ravenclaw was cutely humming and, much to his surprise then, found Alec to be incredibly interested in having a conversation with him. So then the rest, as they say, was history._

_Until today, that is, because today, Magnus was going to start another chapter in the Malec — their “ship name” care of Isabelle Lightwood — story. And whilst he had no chill during his pining times before he became friends with Alec, he had some now which is why he was going to tread this path very carefully._

_“Alexander,” he started, mock-confidently. “Is your heart taken or do you mind if I_ Slytherin _?”_

_Hm?_

_Magnus froze when he caught up with what he just said._

_Oh shit._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_“Please,”_

_Magnus’s eyes widened as he hung onto Alec’s response._

_“_ Slyther _away.”_

 _“Oh.” Magnus stumbled back in shock. “Oh. Uhm…” For once in his life, he felt awkward and it was a terrible feeling. He also knew he looked incredibly devastated so he cleared his throat and turned around to hide his face. “_ Slyther _away...” he whispered to himself in disbelief and hurt._

_“Wait — no — what the actual fuck,”_

_Magnus startled from the swear word behind him, unable to believe that Alec had just said something so vulgar._

_“FUCK! Shit.”_

_Granted, his terrible way of confessing his feelings was… well,_ terrible _, but was it really bad enough to warrant the angel Lightwood to swear so much? He shook his head and continued on his way._

_“I didn’t mean — Will you please?”_

_Magnus stopped when he felt an insistent and searing hand on his shoulder. He pivoted slowly, guarded, and raised a brow. “You don’t need to explain.”_

_“Clearly, I do,” Alec huffed. “You know when people say, ‘can I ask you something,’ and the answer is, ‘ask away’? That’s what I meant by — by —,”_

_“By?” Magnus prompted kindly when he noticed Alec’s adorably red cheeks._

_“By…” Alec bowed his head down and whispered, “_ Slyther _away.”_

 _Magnus’s eyes widened and he straightened up, considerably brighter than earlier. “Oh!_ Well then _,” he drawled suggestively as he cosied up to a still rosy-cheeked Alexander. “How about a date, gorgeous?”_

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled at the memory. “It was, and I can still vividly recall your response.”

“I said, ‘please, _slyther_ away,’” Alec recalled, eyes a little glazed. “And you were devastated because you thought I told you to go away but what I meant was that you could _Slytherin_.”

Magnus nodded solemnly. “That was the worst moment of my entire life.”

“I was so confused when you walked away.” Alec shook his head and focused back on the present. “That was the most mortifying moment of _my_ life. I felt like a gasping fish trying to breathe as I explained what I actually meant. I’m pretty sure I turned into a tomato.”

“You did,” Magnus confirmed fondly. “You were incredibly adorable and I held onto that view of you up until you started using shocking pick-up lines on me.”

“‘Is that a wand in your pocket, Magnus, or are you just happy to see me?’” Alec quoted himself and then giggled.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 _It was a typical Saturday morning at Hogwarts, with students scattered about the grounds under the cloudy sky, and laughter-filled, loud conversations everywhere. Alec and Magnus were cuddled under the biggest tree that overlooked the lake. There was a wide berth around their space that students dare not cross because, Magnus knew, that_ they _knew he wasn’t above being petty if bothered._

_He also knew that Alec thought they were all just kind enough to give them space which was cute; but Alexander wasn’t very cute right now, with those mischievous eyes and playful smirk. Whatever words the so-called Angel Lightwood just uttered were scandalous beyond his imagination and he felt rather dumbfounded. “I’m sorry?”_

_Alec’s smirk only grew. “I_ said _, is that a wand in your pocket… or are you just happy to see me?”_

_“Uh.” Magnus blinked rapidly. He was sure anyone looking at them would think that Alec was playing a prank on him and, honestly, he wasn’t far from that same thought but he knew his boyfriend enough to know that Alec was very serious. “Since when did you learn how to use pick-up lines?”_

_Alec shrugged. “You keep using them so much that I picked up the know-how.”_

_“As expected of Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus replied automatically, still mentally stunned._

_“So… you didn’t answer me.”_

_“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus swore. “You know damn well neither of us use wands.”_

_Alec grinned. “Guess you’re just happy to see me then.”_

_“Yes…” Magnus looked on bemusedly at Alec’s triumphant expression and shook his head. “Angel, my fucking ass.”_

_Alec winked._

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Your first pick-up line and you quickly proved yourself to be a naughty minx.” Magnus grinned. “You knew full well neither of us used wands.”

“That was the point.” Alec smirked.

“Ah, here we go.” Magnus pointed at Alec and gave him _a look_.

“Our time as students was so fun…”

“Darling, while that’s true, please don’t say that again. I think I just aged ten years.”

Alec huffed. “Ten years or not, you’re always going to be gorgeous.”

“Such a flirt.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Come to think of it, didn’t you use a terrible fantastic beast pick-up line on me the day we founded EMCC?”

Alec groaned. “Please forget that ever happened.”

“It’s iconic, thus I shall never forget,” Magnus insisted. “You were so proud of yourself when you told me!”

“Worst, _worst_ , pick-up line I ever willingly uttered.”

Magnus scoffed. “All your pick-up lines were willingly uttered. Besides, your pick-up lines are the markers of our very long relationship.”

“We are _not_ using my pick-up lines as the divider of our relationship progress.”

“ _Please_ , they are the best markers.”

“What did I even say?” Alec whined.

“Did you erase it from memory for the sake of your sanity?” Magnus teased. “You said —,”

“No!”

 

*~*~*~*

_As far as new ventures went, the Endangered Magical Creatures Conservation was probably the most expensive and thoughtfully-built. Magnus looked down at his and Alec’s creation with much pride and fulfillment. This was Alec’s dream originally, but he loved his boyfriend exponentially and it soon became his dream too, in a way. So this was…_

_An incredible moment._

_Alec sighed happily. “I can’t believe it. It’s actually — I mean, look at it, Magnus! We’ve done it.” He shook his head. “We’ve done it…”_

_“We have, my darling,” Magnus smiled indulgently at his boyfriend. “We have indeed.”_

_“I can’t wait to start — oh! Our employees! We should call them now —,”_

_Magnus quickly walked up to Alec and grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders. “My Alexander, relax. We have time and tonight is for celebrating. We’ll worry about employees and rounding up fantastic beasts tomorrow.”_

_“Okay, okay…” Alec took a deep breath and then beamed in joy. “Magnus, we’ve done it.”_

_“Yes, we have, my love.” Magnus tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alec’s ear and pecked his cheek._

_Alec laughed happily. “I can’t believe it.”_

_“It’s the labour of love,” Magnus commented. “It’s almost surreal to see it finished. Almost feels like we need to do more.”_

_“It does. After we call the employees tomorrow, we should definitely start rounding up the fantastic beasts living in unsafe areas. Although… you might not have to look so far.” Alec’s eyes lit up._

_Magnus raised his brow in question._

_“I’m just saying,” Alec started with a sly smile. “If you’re looking for a fantastic beast, I know where you can find one.”_

_A moment passed before Magnus replied, “That was honestly terrible.”_

_Alec nodded, looking slightly mortified. “It was… Let’s forget I ever said that.”_

_“In your dreams,” Magnus retorted with wide grin. “I’m never forgetting you said that.”_

_Alec sighed._

 

*~*~*~*

 

“You said, ‘if you’re looking for a fantastic beast…” Magnus paused for dramatic effect as Alec huffed in indignation. “I know where you can find one,’ in the most suggestive tone I had ever heard from you at that point.”

Alec closed his eyes as if he was in pain. “You’re the literal worst.”

“Am not.”

“Says you,” Alec retorted much like he had earlier in the evening.

Magnus chuckled and shuffled into a kneeling position in front of Alec, expression a mix of seriousness and happiness. “I actually have some pick-up lines for you tonight.”

“Yeah?” Alec straightened up interestedly.

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered as he conspicuously pulled out the box from his pocket. “Alexander Lightwood… You are the Snitch I’ve been Seeking my whole life.” He paused to wet his lips. “Will you marry me?” His fingers slipped a tad as he opened the box and offered the ring to a stunned Alec, his heart beating like a horse galloping.

They stayed in place like a muggle picture, unmoving, as the lanterns flew higher into the sky and mingled with the stars. Alec’s lips were parted in shock and Magnus remained in position, knelt down with an open ring box up as an offering.

Eventually, Alec closed his mouth and his eyes, which had remained fixed on Magnus’s, lowered down to gaze at the ring. “You’re a Niffler,” he choked out. “You stole my heart a long time ago.”

A gradual smile graced Magnus’s lips.

“Of course, I’ll marry you, Magnus.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The lantern festival continued on as they remained by the seafront. Their hands were clasped together and their matching rings glinted under the dazzling display of lights. Magnus couldn’t describe his current emotions and, he thought, no one probably could — not even Langston Hughes.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered.

“Yeah?” Magnus whispered back.

Alec picked up one of the lanterns they had conjured up. “This is supposed to represent our highest hopes and fondest dreams, right?”

“Among other things, yes.”

“Then,” Alec positioned them so that they stood face-to-face. “Let’s share a lantern.”

Magnus raised his hand to caress Alec’s cheek and then leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Alright, darling.” He took hold of the lantern as well and, with a deep breath, they both raised it and let it go so it could fly up into the sky with its little magical fire. “To our hopes and dreams.”

“To our hopes and dreams,” Alec echoed.

They watched it fly for a few more seconds before Magnus cupped Alec’s face once more to gain his fiancé’s attention. “To _you_ , Alexander, my highest hope and fondest dream.”

Alec stepped forward and tipped his head to let their foreheads meet. “And to you, Magnus Bane, _my_ highest hope and fondest dream.”

And as the lantern flew up high, higher than any other lantern before it, they both whispered, “To us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in one of the small Farringdon alleys, a small, unassuming Indian store was dimly lit up with yellow lights and candles. It was empty, save for the bored waitstaff and one table occupied by Magnus and Alec. They were having wine and lamb chops for their midnight dinner and as a congratulations to themselves for having finished informing everyone of their engagement.

Much as Magnus enjoyed the loud exclamations for the joyous new chapter in his and Alec’s lives as well as the waterfall of well wishes, he still enjoyed spending quiet moments with Alec most. “It’s a relief to have no one else to tell.”

Alec smiled understandingly. “Yeah, and I’d rather not spend any more of our free time with others.”

“Agreed.” Magnus clinked their glasses together with a nod and took a sip of his wine. “Are we on for tonight?”

“You mean today?” Alec pointed at the view outside of the window here the sky was decidedly less dark already. “Yes, I finished up all my work and sent them over to Hogwarts this afternoon. I am now obligation-free just like you — though unlike you, I am not on call.”

Magnus lifted up one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Can’t be helped. I’m the Founder of TIMLE after all and I’m the best Auror the Wizarding World has currently.”

“You haven’t been called all week though,” Alec pointed out.

“Must be the work of the Felix Felicis I drank.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Did you really?”

“You wouldn’t put it past me, would you?” Magnus tittered as Alec nodded vigorously. “No, I didn’t, darling, but this is clearly the work of magical forces. I should think about it though, since this morning will be purely for us and therefore much more imperative that I’m not called.”

“I’ll just tag along if they call.”

Magnus groaned. “Here we go again. I’m not going to bring you along, darling, so you can forget it.” He served himself and ignored the burning stare he could feel whilst he sliced the meat into pieces.

“Why not?” Alec questioned, sounding a tad upset.

“Why should I?” Magnus countered quickly before lifting a piece to his mouth. “Alexander, I know you’re as powerful as me but you haven’t trained in offensive combat in years, at least not like I have. You going with me just spells trouble and I’d rather not have to play nurse to my fiancé so soon after engagement.”

Alec pouted. “I just want to experience what it’s like to be you at least for one day.”

“You can experience that in other ways.”

“I —,” Alec paused and then narrowed his eyes. “Was that a thinly-disguised pick-up line?”

“I tried.” Magnus shrugged.

Alec snorted. “It was a horrible try, coming from you.”

“I’m tired. Cut me some slack, darling,” Magnus almost whined. He slumped back into his seat, bottom lip jutted out, whilst Alec scanned his face. “We should duel again one of these days though… It’s been a while.”

“We can do it later,” Alec suggested.

“I’d rather cuddle underneath the blankets with you than do something work-related while I’m on holiday.” Magnus ran a hand through his hair and then took another sip of his wine. “Should we go? I’m not hungry anymore and you stopped eating ten minutes ago.”

“Fifteen — but sure.”

Magnus levelled his fiancé with a glare whilst Alec smiled innocently. He signalled to the bored waitstaff and finished off his wine before speaking again. “What are we doing after this?”

“We could go either of two ways,” Alec raised two fingers. “A walk to The Booking Office or All Star Lanes. _Or_ ,” he lowered his fingers. “We could do both — or just not bother at all and take a stroll back to our place.”

“The stroll is non-negotiable then.” Magnus concluded.

“Night strolls are one of our favourite things after all.” Alec looked up when the waiter came back with their bill and handed off his credit card after a brief glance. “So what’ll it be?”

“Hmmm… All Star Lanes.”

“Yeah? Feeling competitive today, are we?”

Magnus nodded slowly with pursed lips. “I’m up for some fun.” He smiled innocently when the waiter came back and then fluttered his eyelashes when Alec rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t think we’ve ever bowled together.”

“Haven’t we?” Alec tapped his chin whilst he thought. “I guess not.”

“We’re always playing pool.”

Alec stood up with a slight chuckle and pulled Magnus up to a stand as well. “That’s because you always want to play pool. In fact, didn’t you bring Izzy and Clary over there with you once?”

“Oh, yeah.” Magnus laughed happily when he remembered what had happened then as they walked out of the restaurant. “I never told you exactly what happened,” he mused whilst he intertwined their fingers together and let the memories flow freely through his mind. “Your sister was hilarious.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_“So,” Izzy started off in a commanding tone as she picked up her pool stick choice, checked the tip and proceeded to expertly chalk it. “You and my brother.”_

_Magnus strolled over to the rack and took out his own choice, eyes set on Izzy. It was the first time they hung out alone ever since he and Alec got together and he had invited Clary over as buffer just in case but she was late. “Indeed,” he replied cautiously. “It’s been going well.”_

_“I know.” Izzy suddenly smiled brightly. “I have a proposition for you.”_

_“Oh?”_

_Izzy’s smile transformed into a smirk. “With each ball you sink, I’ll tell you a fact about Alec. With every game you win, I’ll give you a copy of one of Alec’s childhood albums.” She tapped her shoulder bag proudly. “But I should warn you, I’m very good at pool.”_

_“Is that so?” Magnus shook his head and pretended to be disheartened. “Well, I’ll do my best.”_

_“Don’t worry, Clary can help you when she arrives.”_

_Magnus worked to hide his happiness over that fact, knowing full well that Izzy was useless when Clary worked her full charm. He was going to get every single one of those albums even if he had to ruin his reputation as the best pool player in the house. “I hope she arrives soon then.”_

_“Talking about me?”_

_Izzy lit up like a Christmas tree and unceremoniously dropped her pool stick to hug Clary. “You’re here!” They whispered amongst themselves for a few seconds before walking over to the billiard table. “Ready?”_

_“How many albums do you have?” Magnus questioned._

_“Ten,” Clary answered when she finally arrived by Magnus’s side, pool stick in hand. “What’s our strategy?”_

_Magnus grinned at her. “That’s my girl.”_

_An hour later and Izzy was rapidly losing composure. Her eyes stayed glued on Clary who was acting like the perfect minx, perfectly acting out every suggestion Magnus would offer as the expert on being distracting. She had lost thrice in a row in quick speed and she was downing alcohol in much the same manner, clearly thirsty._

_Two hours later, Magnus had a pile of albums balanced preciously beside him. He was perusing through a third album with a silly, smitten smile, his phone open beside him to record all the Alec facts Izzy was blessing him with care of Clary. His view was blocked without warning suddenly and he looked up to see Izzy hand over the second to the last album she had._

_“Right then,” he said as he set aside the albums carefully and then stood up whilst rubbing his hands together anticipatorily. “I’ll be taking over for the last game, biscuit.”_

_Clary tilted her head and gestured for him to go ahead. “Good luck!”_

_“He needs it,” Izzy remarked._

_Magnus gave a nervous smile and hoped his eyes didn’t betray him._

_“You can go first,” Izzy offered graciously despite the frustration that edged her tone. “And try to sink in as many balls as you can.”_

_Magnus gave her a two-fingered salute. “I’ll do my best.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Izzy said soothingly though, as she flipped her hair back, there was a noticeable glint in her eyes._

_“Hmm…” Magnus turned his back to her and positioned himself on the table. He smiled secretively whilst he adjusted his hold on the stick and wondered whether he should overturn the game once Izzy seemed to be winning or just end it in one go. His eyes strayed a little over to Clary who was observing him with a sharp gaze. “Biscuit,”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Four or one?”_

_Clary looked at him for a while and then, upon realising that an explanation wasn’t forthcoming, answered, “four.”_

_“Alright.” Magnus shuffled into a sloppier position._

_“Wait,”_

_Magnus switched his focus back on Clary and he saw her walking over with an unamused expression. “Yes, biscuit?”_

_“Just end her misery quickly.”_

_“Whose?” Izzy asked sharply._

_Magnus ignored her and offered Clary a grand bow. “As you wish.”_

_Needless to say, he ended the game before Izzy could even take her turn and successfully completed his collection of Alec’s childhood albums. And, unsurprisingly, Izzy refused to play pool with him ever again afterwards._

_They took up table tennis instead._

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alec made an enlightened noise. “You were the only one who benefited from that night. I remember Izzy dragged me out of our home demanding to play pool afterwards and didn’t let me go until she defeated me exactly ten times.”

“She did?” Magnus laughed. “I had no idea.”

“I had no idea it was your fault I had to go through such ordeal before the crack of dawn on New Years day.” Alec lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of Magnus’s hand. “You’re terrible.”

Magnus chuckled. “Enduring ten rounds of pool is hardly torture.”

“It was but you know what was worst?” Alec paused for dramatic effect. “Hanging out with Ragnor and Raphael when they were drunk with no help from anyone because Catarina was heartless enough to ditch me.”

“Oh dear.”

“It would’ve been fine if they were the sleepy kind of drunk but,” Alec grimaced.

Magnus traced the expression with his eyes, amused. “But what?”

“For all the complaints Ragnor and Raphael voiced out every time we were inappropriate in their presence, they have the filthiest mouths and the most horrendous pick-up lines I’ve ever heard uttered.” Alec scoffed. “My ears were bleeding the whole night.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_When it came to Magnus, it was a rare day when Alec would regret something. Right now, however, he was questioning all his life choices — everything that could possibly have contributed to leading him to where he was at the moment._

_He felt helpless being all alone with two drunk guys he wasn’t even close to and was getting steadily more scarred as the seconds ticked by. His cheeks had been flaring red since an hour ago when Ragnor and Raphael started role-playing their version of his and Magnus’s relationship and, not only was it terribly mortifying, they were also horrific._

_“I’ve been whom_ ping _my willoooow,” Ragnor drawled. “Thinking of_ you _.”_

_Alec winced and watched as Raphael stumbled back from a rather violent poke to the chest._

_“You must be Skele-Gro because I sucked you dry and grew a bone-r!” Raphael guffawed._

_“This is hell,” Alec muttered to himself. “Definitely hell.”_

_“One night,” Ragnor lifted up three fingers then amended it two and then finally one. “With me,” he slurred and poked himself. “And they’ll be calling you_ moaning _Myrtle.”_

_“Oh Merlin’s beard…” Alec grumbled to himself._

_“Are you Harry Potter?” Raphael flapped his hand about. “Because I-a-Dumbledore you!”_

_“I’m so scarred right now,” Alec informed himself. He had half a mind to ditch these two and go home by himself but he also didn’t want to explain this whole thing to Magnus. His fingers itched to dial his boyfriend’s number, however, desperate to get help because he had no idea what to do._

_“You like Fantastic Beasts?”_

_Raphael nodded vigorously._

_“Then we should do it Hippogriff style!” Ragnor thrusted his hips obscenely._

_At that moment, there was no stopping Alec from dialing Magnus’ number and he had no shame asking for help in the most desperate tone ever. “Save me or I will die.”_

_“My ass is a horcrux,” Raphael stage-whispered._

_Alec dropped his phone, shook his head and tried to deny reality. He wished he could remember the silencing spell but he was inebriated too and he couldn’t even remember how to refill his water._

_“Will you destroy it?”_

_“I need a memory spell…” Alec tucked his legs to his chest and rocked himself in self-pity._

_Ragnor made an excited sound. “I’ve got two,” Again, he struggled to count with his fingers. “Bertie Bott’s beans and a wand. Wanna —,”_

_“Alright,”_

_Alec lifted his head up from his knees at the familiar voice, about ready to cry in relief._

_“That’s quite enough.” Magnus waved his hand towards his friends and they both became still. “Go home,” he ordered and, miraculously, they obeyed._

_Alec furrowed his brows at his boyfriend. “Babe?”_

_“Oh my poor darling,” Magnus cooed._

_And that was the last vivid thing Alec could remember of the night._

 

*~*~*~*

 

“I had no idea they were spewing so much nonsense way before I arrived.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “Oh darling, you suffered a lot.”

“I really did…”

“That’s really rather illuminating and at the same time immensely insulting by the way,” Magnus commented. “They were most definitely one hundred times worse than we are at our best times.”

Alec grinned at him. “Interesting to know you think our best times are when we’re flirting outrageously with each other.”

“Those are the peak moments of our relationship, Alec,” Magnus wiggled his brows.

“So let me get this straight,” Alec halted in his steps and pulled Magnus around so that they’d be facing each other. “The markers of our relationship is my horrible pick-up lines and the peak moments are when we’re flirting?”

Magnus beamed proudly and snapped his fingers. “That is correct!”

“What even is this relationship…”

“The best one there is,” Magnus assured.

Alec rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement anyway and then he swooped in for a sweet kiss. “It sure is,” he whispered before facing forwards once more so they could resume walking.

“Cheeky…” Magnus licked his lips to chase after Alec’s taste and hummed appreciatively as he did so. “We should take some body shots later,” he mused.

“You’d just _love_ that, wouldn’t you.”

“Of course, I would.” This time, Magnus lifted their twined hands and brushed his lips across the engagement ring on Alec’s finger. He sucked the ring shortly and then dropped their hands back down just as the captivating entrance of All Star Lanes came up on their right.

The red lights bathed him and Alec in its glow and, almost immediately, his mood shifted into one of excitement. “Wonderful.” He took the lead and trudged down the steps until they reached the landing where, surprisingly, a gentleman greeted them. “Is there a private function tonight?”

Alec frowned.

“Not at all, Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane.”

Magnus exchanged glances with Alec.

“We’ve been waiting for you. Please,” The gentleman stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. “Follow me.”

“Confess now,” Magnus whispered to Alec urgently.

“I could say the same thing to _you_.”

Magnus jerked his head to the side in confusion and asked under his breath, “are we being attacked?”

“Magnus, _you’re_ the Auror between us. Get it together,” Alec whispered back.

“I vote we just disapparate and ask questions later.”

“No, you won’t,” A familiar voice sang from behind them.

Magnus flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder and he felt Alec do the same. They looked over their shoulders at the same time and flinched again when they were greeted by an up-close view of Izzy. “What on earth —,”

“Izzy!” Alec hissed.

“This is my night with Alexander _only_ ,” Magnus complained. He had half a mind to stop following the gentleman but Izzy’s weight was heavy and insistent on his shoulder and he wasn’t sure whether facing her wrath would take longer than just going through whatever she wanted to do.

“Oh hush, you two and hurry up.” Izzy nodded her head to the front.

In sync, Alec and Magnus turned to see a closed door where the gentleman patiently waited, hand on the door and clearly ready to open it up. They glanced at each other again and then, not seeing much of a choice, kept going without a stutter in their steps up until they entered the threshold of the room.

“Wow,” Magnus exclaimed breathily.

The usually simple and spacious private room had been transformed into a 1920s wizard speakeasy. It was smoky, dark, lit with flickering warm bulbs that mimicked candles accentuated by the glimmering onyx drinkware and the twinkling pyramid of giggle water shots on the bar counter where a house elf was busily wiping down glassware.

At the far back, a beautiful female Goblin stood on an erected stage where the couch the players would sit on in between turns usually was; her voice serenaded and blessed the whole room as she soulfully sang and danced to a jazz love song. And then, the highlight of the whole event and, in the centre of the room was a group of people consisted of Alec and Magnus’s closest family and friends, Izzy included.

“HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!” They all shouted at the same time.

Magnus flinched for the third time that night when poppers exploded all around them and he let out a short sigh because of it. “This is… unexpected,” he told them all though it probably went without saying. “Thank you for interrupting my —,”

“ _Magnus!_ ” Alec chastised.

“I mean,” Magnus cleared his throat purposefully. “Thank you for this… _wonderful_ surprise. We’re so _incredibly_ honoured to have warranted such _intricate planning_ and —,”

“You can stop,” Catarina deadpanned.

Magnus shrugged unrepentantly.

“We _know_ this was your date night with Alec,” Clary began carefully. “But we felt like we haven’t been able to truly express how happy we are with your engagement and —,”

“I can’t take it!” Raphael exploded suddenly.

“Neither can I,” Ragnor sniffed. “Forget what Clary was saying. We just don’t want to wait another damn decade before you two get married so this was our solution.”

“This doesn’t sound good at all,” Magnus muttered.

Alec made a strangled noise and then murmured back, “I’m still up for disapparating if you are.”

“Alec, Magnus,” Maryse stepped up with Luke by her side. “You remember Clary’s father, Lucian. He studied to be a marriage minister and the Minister of Magic herself approved his application.”

“He’s a week old minister,” Clary informed happily.

Magnus was too shocked to even respond to that.

“You can get married today, isn’t that wonderful?” Maryse asked joyfully.

“Uhm,” Magnus stuttered.

“Nope, we’re getting out of here,” Alec announced and, without further ado, he grabbed a still-stunned Magnus and disapparated before anyone could even lift a finger.

 

*~*~*~*

 

They were a chaotic mess upon arriving back in their home. Magnus immediately sprung into action throwing up every warding spell he could think of while Alec supported and strengthened them. It wasn’t until they could barely see the sky that they both stopped and collapsed onto their sofa; their phones had been ringing non-stop all throughout.

“Throw it into the abyss,” Magnus ordered dramatically.

“Ugh,” Alec groaned and waved his hands. Their phones flew over to him and he violently tapped them into silence before throwing them onto the carpet. “I can’t believe we love them.”

Magnus chuckled breathily in disbelief. “I can’t believe that just happened.” He turned to Alec with a conflicted expression. “Is your whole family really that insane?”

“Your friends are insane,” Alec retorted and then slumped back on the couch. “Nevermind, you know that.”

Magnus nodded in agreement. “I definitely do.”

“Merlin’s beard.” Alec clutched at his hair with a strained expression. “My whole family is insane. Including my mom.” He gripped his hair more tightly. “My whole life’s been a lie; all this time I thought she was the sane one.”

Magnus bit his lip, torn between incredulity and amusement. He carelessly patted Alec on the shoulder with what he hoped was a sympathetic smile. “There, there, darling.”

“Your actions say you feel for me but you’re _laughing_ ,” Alec accused. “Stop laughing. It’s not funny.”

“It’s a _little_ funny,” Magnus insisted.

Alec shrugged off the patting and manoeuvred himself to lay his head down on Magnus’s lap then picked up the hand that was petting him earlier to place on the crown of his head. “Comfort me,” he requested, eyes closed.

“Always,” Magnus replied and proceeded to run his fingers through soft hair. He linked his free hand with Alec’s and snickered when a thought crossed his mind. “Darling,” his voice was soft as he called the attention of his brooding fiancé.

“Hm?”

“I just thought of the most terrifying thing.”

Alec opened his eyes. “What is it?”

“Between our friends and family, can you believe we’re the sanest?”

“Merlin’s beard,” Alec mumbled and closed his eyes again. “We are, aren’t we?”

“What do you think they’re doing now that we left?” Magnus wondered aloud.

“Who knows… Sane people can’t understand the insane.”

Magnus grinned. “I’m so tempted to find out though.”

“Don’t even try, babe,” Alec discouraged. “Next thing you know, they’re knocking our house down in the name of love and passion and whatever it was that made them plan that… that _event_ ,” he said in the most disgusted tone he could muster.

“You’re so adorable!” Magnus extracted his hand from Alec’s hair to pinch his cheek before resuming his task. He frowned slightly when he gained no reaction from that and bowed down to brush his lips against Alec’s. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“I’ve been thinking about what they said,” Alec revealed.

“Marriage, you mean?”

“No…” Alec opened his eyes, brows furrowed in concern. “About how it took us twelve years before we got engaged.” He groaned heavily and twisted around to bury his face in Magnus’s legs. “I don’t even have a right to complain about this when _you_ were the one who popped the question.”

“Hey,” Magnus nudged Alec gently. “Hey, no, darling, don’t think that way.” He waited until Alec shuffled back around and then continued, “I almost didn’t ask you to marry me, you know. It just didn’t seem necessary to me. With the way we already are, what did it matter if we had a ring?”

“So what made you ask?”

Magnus traced a path down Alec’s cheek with his thumb. “Much like the Lantern Festival, I stumbled upon a wedding ceremony. It was a muggle one but it was… It was incredibly touching.” He cupped Alec’s cheek tenderly and smiled down at the love of his life. “Seeing those two people I didn’t know confess their love so passionately to each other before their family and friends… I realised I wanted it.”

“We could do it now,” Alec whispered.

“It’s not just about that though,” Magnus said softly. “Our rings, they’re physical, tangible, reminders and embodiments of what we mean to each other. Not just love and lust but companionship, trust, loyalty and so many more other things.” He inhaled deeply. “Admittedly, I didn’t know how much hearing you say, ‘yes,’ would affect me and now that I do — now that I’m feeling all these complicated emotions — I really, really want to be engaged and keep you as my fiancé for a while before we get married.”

Alec nodded in acceptance. “We can do whatever you want.”

“Do you want to get married right now, darling?”

“After everything you just said?” Alec laughed. “No, I think we’re just fine.”

Magnus smiled. “Me too.”

“One thing though,”

“Yes?” Magnus asked curiously.

“What are your thoughts on an ‘Engagement Honeymoon?’”

Magnus grinned. “I think, darling, that we can do whatever we damn well please.”

“Seems to be the theme of our life so far,” Alec agreed.

“As it will remain to be.”

Alec smirked and pulled Magnus down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I —,”

_Screeeeeeeeee —_

Magnus pursed his lips mid-confession. “Please don’t tell me they actually broke down our wards.”

“How is that possible when you’re the High Warlock?” Alec demanded.

“I didn’t think they’d actually _try_!” Magnus watched helplessly as Alec slid off the couch to a stand and started to move agitatedly in a semi-circle as the horrendous noise continued. He winced when he heard Maneficent and Ríki’s cry and cleared his throat purposelessly.

_SCREEEEE — BANG~!_

Magnus tilted his head. “I think that was our front door.”

“Probably,” Alec said listlessly.

“Well then, this is a grand time to make our second great escape.” Magnus clapped his hands together and beamed mischievously at his fiancé.

Alec raised a brow.

“How about that ‘Engagement Honeymoon?’”

_BANG!_

This time, Alec winced and stepped back when he heard Izzy’s war cry. “Sounds great. How about —,”

“Yeah, let’s talk about our destination later.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and disapparated. In the midst of the dizzying warp, he caught a glimpse of their family and friends bursting into the living room with a great sense of relief at having escaped successfully.

They landed on soft sand at the Hidden Beach in Mexico a few seconds later and Alec immediately produced light from his deluminator. He threw it into the air and the orb bathed the secluded area they were in with its light. An impressed hum left him, unbidden, at the unexpected surprise and he regarded Magnus with a contemplative look. “You’ve thought about our honeymoon.”

“I have… Are you really surprised?”

“Yes and no,” Alec admitted.

Magnus stretched his arms wide open and tipped his head back so that he was looking up at the sky. He breathed the salty, clean air in and groaned satisfactorily. “I discovered this with Maneficent. Apparently it’s called the Hidden Beach which is pretty apt since we’re inside a open-top cave right now.”

“It’s amazing.”

“I hear a ‘but’ coming so just get on with it,” Magnus tipped his head back down and gestured for Alec to continue.

“ _But_ I’m tired and frankly, I just want to sleep right now.”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah, that’s reasonable. We’ve had a trying day after all…” He rubbed at his chin. “You know, I think it’s actually my fault that they were able to plan that party.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec raised his brows.

“Yeah...  I was telling Izzy the other week that I’ve been dying to play bowling.” Magnus twisted his lips to one side. “I had just seen some kids play with coconuts and bottles over in the Philippines and the urge rose up in me.”

“I didn’t even know that.”

“Truthfully, I forgot about it up until you mentioned bowling earlier.”

Alec sat down on the sand and let out a great big sigh. “This could have all been avoided had I just… _not_ included bowling in our options.”

“It must be fate or it’s a sign that I should have drunk Felix Felicis.”

“Maybe,” Alec chuckled. “Or we’re just way too in tune with one another.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Magnus asserted firmly before a devious smirk crept up on his lips. He sauntered over to Alec and shuffled up until his fiancé was in between his legs and then he lowered himself down to a squat, forcing Alec to lean back. “For example, do you know what I’m thinking about right now?”

Alec narrowed his eyes thought a playful smirk made its way onto his lips. “What?”

“That I may not be an Animagus but,” Magnus leaned in and mouthed at Alec’s delectable neck. “ _I can still be a real animal_ ,” he purred dangerously.

Alec leaned in and bit the earring dangling from Magnus’s ear. “You _are_ an Animagus, baby.”

“All the better to bite you with,” Magnus husked.

“Hmm…” Alec took hold of Magnus’s hand and guided it down to his lap. “You’re right,” he whispered. “It’s not a bad thing to be in tune with one another. _Fuck me, Magnus._ ”

“ _With pleasure._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve reached the end and I hope you’ve enjoyed the ride! Let me know what you think, liked, loved, and remembered most and so on in the comment box below. Every comment is worth more than words can say to me and every other writer so don’t forget~
> 
> Come chat me up on [tumblr at MazTri](https://www.maztri.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter at FiendMazTri](https://twitter.com/fiendmaztri), and don’t forget to leave me a kudos before you go!
> 
> Reblog art [here](https://maztri.tumblr.com/post/172051497264/djchika-lantern-of-our-love-by-maztri-for).


End file.
